How did this happen
by dragon of the stars
Summary: Darth Primus the bane of the Jedi, slayer of life, the devour. As he feel death approaching he takes a look at his past from birth to now and from light to dark and how he could've changed.
1. Chapter 1

Primus stood on top the tree house compound of Dos Roak. He watched as his troops were being pushed back and killed and he felt feeling he never felt in a long time. Sorrow sadness, rage, and most importantly regret. The regret was what was in his heart. As if spear had impaled him.

He could see the republic tank rolling through and his troops running from them. He knew his back was coming his empire had abandon him to die. He took off his mask and tossed it aside letting his dreadlocks fall down. He felt the debris pelt his dark face and felt his blood and body ache to rush into the fray. That mandorlorian side off him always seemed to come out every battle. As he watched the tanks near he saw his once ally Cornelius now known as Nicholas fighting along with the massive force of jedi. He could've shouted traitor and other insults but it would only give up the time he still had unless there was more time in his life.

'_**From once the most fear and respected man in the galaxy now on the verge of defeat and humiliation.'**_ Whispered the darkside Primus began to shake his head trying to rid his extremely close connection to the force. _**'They'll drag you back to Courscant where you'll have a trial with no one defending you…mouth bound shut…then you'll be drag out unto the steps of the Senate and be walked towards your execution grounds where the crowd will throw things at you. The millions of people you've killed love ones will be there mother and lover yelling 'Why', why'll there brothers, fathers and friends will try to get to you to kill you. Then you'll meet your executioner none other then your friend Grand Master Arox Shol. She'll look stunning in her executioner attire she'll deliver your finally rites and ask if you have any last words…'**_

'Enough!' Primus screamed towards powerful cosmic entity. 'I never wanted it to come to this…' Primus felt tears begin to falldown his face. 'I-I never wanted it to come to this.'

'_**Yet you did and lets start our from the beginning.'**_ The entity whispered into Primus ears as he saw his vision go black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ja'h wake up." A voice said to Primus as he opened his eyes. He saw a young girlaround 10 with auburn hair with white streak in the front. He stared into her green eyes which seemed so full of life like it was everyday…in those days.

"Arox what is it." Primus muttered getting from off the floor of run down apartment.

"We are hungry." She said poking him.

"Can't you lazy asses handle it yourselves?" Primus said as he began to lie back down but he felt a pull on his dreadlocks.

"It's our day Nicholas will whine if he doesn't get any and the others will send us into the cellar. You may like the dark but I sure as hell don't." She said still holding strong.

"Okay…how much money we got." Primus mutter turning to his friend.

"None." She said with a smile.

"Great…lets go get some then." Primus said as he got up stepping over sleeping figure here and there. There were over 30 kids in the building. Each one joining when they found out about Primus and Arox and began doing there part to help secure the survival of the group such as pickpocketing, stealing money food and weapons since this wasn't exactly the best neighborhood.

"Shower." Arox said leading him to bathroom door by his hair. "You stink and smell. Shower now."

"Damn acting like my mother." Primus muttered as she smiled.

"You need a guardian Ja'h." She said as she let go of his hair as he went in. After the cold shower and after brushing his teeth he met Arox still waiting for him by the door. "Where we going?"

"Upper level. Much more security but very easy and large money." Primus said as he led her to the platform that would carry them to the top level. "You know the drill."

Moments later

"You ass you hit her you hit my little sister!" Primus yelled to the man who was well dressed. Primus could instantly spot his type a being who would try to buy their way out of anything.

"I didn't see the girl…" He began but he was cut off by Primus.

"Didn't see! Didn't see bet you won't see another day of your life when they throw you in prison!" Primus yelled as the man put a hand over his mouth.

"Alright look see here." He said in a whisper as he drew out two large bags of coin. "For you to keep quiet about this and as condolence."

"Need much more than that." Primus said.

"This is all I'm giving you." He hissed.

"Pretty sure your cell mates will be giving there all inside of you know. Your femine looks and voice pretty sure those guys…" Primus began as he saw fear rush the man's face as he reach into his car and took out a briefcase and looked around in flipped it open revealing more. "I guess this I'll do but if I see you I swear I kill you for what you did."

"Okay boy now you keep up your end as I keep up mine." He went to his car and flew off.

After a while Primus kicked Arox lightly.

"Hide it good okay." Primus said she took the small bags and stuffed them in her shirt. "Oh quiet original."

"Shut up Ja'h." She muttered quiet embarrassed as Primus laughed. "I'll go buy the food. Take the rest back okay." Arox began to walk away as Primus went towards the elevator platform carrying the briefcase. As he neared it he felt a strong pull on his hair as he fell down.

"Nice scam boy." A deep voice said as a blue hand grab the case off the ground. Primus began to get up but met a stomp which sent him to the ground. Primus cried out as he felt the stomps hitting him. He could hear the gasping from the crowd if a blow landed hard enough that earned a snicker or two from them. Soon he heard a whistle and it stopped. Primus struggled to raise his head to see to Duros males the bigger one obviously his attacker.

"Scum stealing from a boy." Primus said as he tried to get up.

"You're more than a boy. You and your crew are developing bounties on your head for what you pull off weekly." The small Duro spoke. "Be lucky were taking your money to our boss…you've made his shit list when you conned let say…a former client of his out of all his money."

"I did con anybody…he lost the game fair and square." Primus said. "And who is your boss anyway must be small fry if has you beating kids."

"Careful what you say boy, Doven doesn't take kindly to insults." He said as signal to the larger Duro to follow him as the crowd parted in their wake and dispersed. Except for one cloaked-hooded figure who approached him.

"Who the hell are you?" Primus struggled out as the figure looked at him from its hood.

"I'm a man who searching for Doven…would you happen to know?" the being asks politely.

"No." Primus lied.

"I know your lying." The being said.

"Why would you want know…who asking anyway?" Primus said as he began to rise.

"I'm Kol leader of red capture squadron for the jedi counsel." The being said as Primus looked up the hood-cloaked figure.

**Alright second chap is up. Also this is happening before fighting a war from the past.**

**You know since we hadn't been writing for so long I think we out of rhythm.**

**Yeah but we'll get back on it. The third is in the works.**


End file.
